What If the Storm Ends?
by moonlite1serenade
Summary: Rae Withers is a normal 19 year old girl, and during the summer before her sophomore yr of college, she gets sucked into the world of her favorite TV show. Please R/R! REVISED VERSION OF 'STRIPPED'
1. Chapter 1

**What If The Storm Ends?**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Summary: All Rae wanted to do over the summer was hang out with her friends and watch reruns of Supernatural. Never did she expect to fall into the world of her favorite show.**

**Rae: Actress-Amber Heard**

It was the third week into my summer vacation, and I was so happy. Everything was going great, and a friend and I were hanging out at beach, which we had been doing almost everyday since our summer started.

I sigh, and look up into the bright blue sky. All I had to do over the summer was work at my job, hang with friends, and watch all the Supernatural I wanted. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I yelp when I feel a sharp pinch on my arm. I was brought back to the sandy beach. "What the hell, Claudia?"

Claudia pulls her sunglasses up. "Are you back with us, Rae? Because there will be no daydreaming while we are out and having fun."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "No, it is never a dull moment with you, Claudia." I sit up straighter and look around the beach. A couple of kids were being silly and splashing around, while a lifeguard yelled at them to stop. A few guys our age were over at the edge of the water with their surf boards, and when they saw that I had looked over, they started showing off. I look over at Claudia to see if she had noticed. She did.

She lifts one eyebrow at me. "What are you looking at me for? I'm not the one they have been checking out for the past 15 minutes." She motions to my body, then back to hers. "You're more their type."

I sigh. "Well too bad for them. I'm not interested." I hated it when Claudia dissed herself. She had the perfect beach body. But she was pale, and her natural silky black hair went down to just below her shoulders. She had one tattoo on her right shoulder of a green shamrock, because her birthday was on St. Patrick's Day. On her ankle she had another tattoo that went all the way around her ankle in delicate swirls of black, like an anklet. She then had one more on the small of her back of a butterfly. Added to the dark hair and tattoos, she wore black eyeliner all the way around her eyes, which made her silvery blue eyes stand out. She had a silver skull and crossbones pendant dangling from her neck. For our day at the pool, she had worn her simple shiny silver string bikini. Guys did look at her, but she never noticed when they did.

I then looked at myself, dressed in my peach ruffled string bikini set that I had bought at Victoria's Secret, which made my lightly tanned skin seem darker. I had pulled my long pale blond hair back into a thick braid, and now nervously played with the end of it.

I bite my lip and stare at Claudia. "I'm kind of hungry. Want to come with me to the vending machines and get something?"

Claudia nods. "Sure. You buy the snacks and I'll keep an eye on our stuff." I laugh and we walk over to a vendor selling hot dogs and other things. We choose a few things, and go back to our lounge chairs. Claudia bends to pick up her cell. I open up a bag of cheetos when Claudia swares.

I look up at her, startled. "What's wrong?"

Claudia quickly starts getting her stuff together. "I totally forgot about my dentist appointment! And it's in 15 minutes. Can you give me a lift there? I'll text my parents and tell them to pick me up."

I nod. "Yea, of course." I drop her off and drive home.

When I get home, I'm surprised to find no one home. My parents were both usually home from work by 5 o'clock. Neither of their cars were in the garage. When I walk into the house, I see a note for me on the dining room table. It told me that my mom and dad had gone out with some friends for dinner, and for me to heat up the leftovers. I sigh and crumple up the note. Why couldn't my parents just call me and tell me this stuff? I wondered to myself.

I pop the leftovers into the microwave, and walk into the living room to turn on the tv. When I see that nothing is on, I decide that it's time to start watching Supernatural. I put it in, and go to get my food.

When I finally sit on the couch with my food, I start up Supernatural, with a smile on my face.

After a couple hours and several episodes of Supernatural later, I fall asleep.

Rae's parents came home and found their only daughter fast asleep on the couch, watching tv. They couldn't disturb her, so they left her in her peaceful sleep with the tv on.

As they ascended the stairs, they didn't notice how the tv and lamp on the side table flickered furiously.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a pounding headache, and the side of my face hurt. I slowly open my eyes. I look around, and see that I was in some sort of storage unit. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.<p>

My breath catches in my throat, and I start to panic. Had I been kidnapped? Were they going to kill me? I feel tears sting my eyes, and I try to hold them back. I jump a little when the door to the room opens. A tall man steps in. When he sees that I'm awake, he smiles. I look up at him in confusion. Why does he look so familiar? I shudder. Was this going to end up like that book The Lovely Bones? I bite my lip nervously.

The man bends down in front of me, and when he starts talking, I go pale. "Well look who's finally awake. You know, I was starting to get very worried. You've been out for a long time." He grins and a shiver runs down the length of my spine. "Now, I have a few questions for you, and if you play nicely, there wont need to be any pain, ok?"

I shut my eyes tight, and open them, not believing this. "Zachariah?" I whisper, not believing my eyes.

The man was suddenly in my face, hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I whimper. "How do you know my name?" He squeezes, and I gasp for breath.

"I…I don't know! Please! Please, don't kill me." I feel tears flow from my eyes. He glares, and lowers his hands from around my throat. I suck in a deep breath.

He grabs my face painfully tight with one hand. "Don't lie to me, you little maggot. Now tell me how you know my name, and how you got here."

Another sob brakes through, and more tears flow down my cheeks. "Please.." I gasp, "Please, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please, don't kill me." He lets go of me and steps back a little, looking down at me through narrowed eyes. My eyes widen as a sharp pain flows throughout my chest. I start coughing and gagging up blood.

"Now, tell me how you know my name, and I won't do worse to you."

I suck in a breath, and look him in the eye. "You wouldn't believe me. So why tell you?"

He scowls, and pulls back. "Ok, if this is how you want to play, than this is how we will play."

I scream as my chest feels like it was being sawed open. "Please!" I manage to rasp.

He grins and grabs a hold of my face. "Tell me, now."

A strange gurgling sound escapes my throat, and more blood flows from my mouth. I wince when I see his other hand draw back.

"Tell me!" He yells. I whimper. He sighs in frustration then punches me. I feel the crack of bones in my nose, then the pain. I cry out and the chair I was in falls backwards onto the floor. Everything starts to go blurry. Before my vision starts to slowly fade, the door to the room opens, and two blurry figures enter the room. Then everything turns black.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of voices. I slowly open my eyes, and notice how I am still bloody, and still in a lot of pain.<p>

I slowly look over and my eyes widen. Sam, Dean, Zachariah, and a few other angels, stand a couple feet away from me. I watch as the scene I had watched several months ago unfolds before me.

"The answer's no." Dean says to Zachariah.

Zachariah just looks nonchalant. "Ok, how about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes and we'll heal him, say no and he'll never walk again."

Dean looks pissed but just says "No."

I suddenly remember what episode this was. The first of the fifth season. I remembered what Zachariah was going to do next.

"Then how about we heal you from, stage 4 stomach cancer." Dean then starts coughing up blood like I had earlier, and he falls to his knees. He still says no.

Zachariah, though, wasn't giving up quite yet either. "Then lets get really creative, uh, lets see how Sam does without his lungs." He looks over at Sam, who's eyes go wide, and starts gasping like a fish out of water. Zachariah smiles slightly. "Are we having fun yet?" He walks over to Dean, and grabs his chin, making Dean look up at him. "You're going to say yes, Dean."

Dean glares at him. "Yes, kill us."

Zachariah just looks at him. "Kill you? Oh no. I'm just getting started."

As I am watching the scene unfold, I feel someone put their hand on my mouth. I panic until I see who it is. Cas. He motions for me to keep quiet, and he unties my restraints. Then he's gone.

Suddenly a bright light fills the room, and I take this opportunity, knowing it to be Cas coming to save the day, and jump onto Zachariah's back, bringing my arms around his neck, choking him. But he easily flings me off his back and into a wall. I cry out as I fall to the floor. I see Dean look over at me for a quick second, then looks back over to Cas, who is killing the last of Zachariah's angel bodyguards.

Zachariah looks at Castiel with narrowed eyes. "How are you…?"

Cas smirks. "Alive? That's a good question." He motions to Sam and Dean. "How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, 'cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

Zachariah just looks at Cas, bewildered. "No… That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well it should. Now put these boys, and the girl, back together, and go. I won't ask twice." Zachariah stands there for a second, then vanishes, along with the pain in my chest and nose. I quickly stand up and back up a little, still not believing this was possible. It all felt way to real for it to be a dream. So how the hell did I get here?

Sam and Dean slowly get up, looking up with surprise at Cas. Cas starts walking up to them. "You two need to be more careful."

Dean just looks at Cas. "Yea, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel, and once he takes it those hex bags wont be enough to protect you." Cas brings his hands up to Sam and Dean's chests, and both grunt in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks.

"Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." While Cas is explaining this, he begins walking over to me, and before I can step back, he brings a hand up to my chest, and I grunt. He walks back over to Sam and Dean while I straighten up. Sam and Dean look at me questioningly, then look at Cas.

"What'd you just brand us with it?" Dean asks.

Before Cas can answer, I say, "He carved it into our ribs, which is why it hurt like a bitch." Dean and Sam look over at me.

"How do you know?" Dean asks.

I sigh. "It's a long story, and one I have a feeling you won't believe." I wince and rub my chest.

Cas looks at me. "I know where you came from, and I will tell the brothers now, that they should believe you." He gives Sam and Dean a stern look.

Dean raises his hands. "Ok, we will."

I smile at Cas and Dean.

Sam look at Cas. "Cas, were you really dead?"

Cas looks solemn. "Yes." We all just stare at him, unable to fully grasp that he was alive.

Dean is the first to speak up. "Then how are you back?" Cas just looks at them, then vanishes.

I sigh. "Don't worry, he'll explain later, if I remember right." Sam and Dean both look over at me. Sam slowly walks over to me. I smile shyly up at him. "You both are probably wondering who I am, and what Cas told you to believe, and all that. Am I right?" Sam smiles slightly, and Dean just narrows his eyes. I bite my lip. "Ok, look. It really is a long story, so how about I tell it to you on the ride to the hospital?" They just stared at me. "Bobby? Remember him? He's in the hospital with a knife wound? I'm sure he'd like some company."

Dean shakes his head. "Yeah lets go, because on the way, you are going to explain who you are, and how you even know who Bobby is."

I smile. "Awesome. Ok. Let's go."

So I start from the beginning, how they were on my favorite show, which was called Supernatural, and how the series started with them going after the woman in white, and how the fifth season had just finished two weeks ago. After explaining everything to them, they were silent. Until Dean finally spoke up.

"So… what else do they have on the show? What all did they have us hunting?" I start listing off a few. I also tell them that I know about Dean's deal and how Dean had died and went to hell. Dean stops me after a while. "So… I'm assuming this is similar to the books that Chuck wrote about us, so, do they show any…" I just look at him, not understanding what he was trying to get at. He clears his throat. "Do they show me, and Sam, you know…"

I finally understand what he's getting at, and blush. "Oh, um, well, yea. But it being a television show, they don't show anything too obscene." I can't stop blushing. "It gets awkward though, sometimes." I mumble. Sam and Dean look at each other, and, thankfully, we pull into the hospital parking lot.

When we get into Bobby's room, Sam and Dean have me explain to him who I am and what was going on. When I finish, Bobby just stares at me. He then looks over at the boys. "And Cas told you to trust her?" They nod. He looks back at me. "Well then Rae. It's nice to meet you."

I smile shyly. "It's nice to meet you too. All of you, really. I mean, this is all so surreal."

Dean snorts. "Yea I bet, suddenly showing up in your favorite tv show? How many times does that happen?" I can't help but smile. I knew that sometime soon, Dean would be on his favorite tv show.

Dean and Sam then start talking to Bobby about what had happened with Zachariah, but Bobby stops them when the doctor comes in.

He smiles politely at Sam, Dean, and I, and looka at Bobby. "Um, sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Um, it seems that you will be unlikely to walk again."

Bobby looks up at the doctor, then explodes. "Unlikely to walk again? Well you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg to kick your freakin' ass!" As Bobby was saying this, the doctor hurries out the door, a slightly frightened look plastered to his face. "Yea, you better run!" Bobby then looks at us, then back at the door. I can't help but let out a tiny giggle, looking at the door that doctor just left through. "Can you believe that yay-hoo?"

Dean looks at the door as well. "Screw him, you'll be fine."

Sam looks down, with that puppy dog look on his face. "So let me ask the million dollar question." Sam says looking at us. "What do we do now?"

Bobby sighs. "Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

Dean cuts in. "What if we win?" We just stare at him. "I'm serious. Screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. If they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on, kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby looks at him like he was crazy. "And, how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

Dan shrugs. "I got no idea. But what I do have, is a G.E.D, and a give em hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." I bite my lip, knowing that his plan isn't going to work. Bobby and Sam give each other looks that say 'Yeah, ok, you do that.'

Bobby looks back up at Dean. "You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

Dean nods and purses his lips. "It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit." Dean pats Bobby's arm, and steps back, walking to the door.

Sam and I start to follow, and when I barely get to the door, Bobby calls out Sam's name. Dean and I turn back to see what he's going to say.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that, that was the demon talking." Sam nods, looking slightly relieved. "I aint cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

Sam smiles a little. "Thanks, Bobby." I look up at Dean, who looks, not exactly angry, but definitely not happy either.

"You're welcome." Sam nods and starts to walk away, but Bobby starts to talk again. "I deserve a damn medal for this. But, your welcome." I smile. How could you not love Bobby?

Sam smiles and laughs a little. Dean and Sam start walking out the door and I follow closely behind. I wave goodbye to Bobby, and he smiles at me and waves back.

As we make our way to the parking lot, it hits me just how unbelievable and incredible this situation was, and I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and thanks to everyone for commenting on the old version of this story!<strong>

**And **'KaterinaPetrova-Winchester' and 'WishfulThinkerS' **I hope that you like the revised version!**

**Please leave a Review for me! I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**I'm so excited about this story! And I hope that all of you are too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If The Storm Ends?**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Summary: All Rae wanted to do over the summer was hang out with her friends and watch reruns of Supernatural. Never did she expect to fall into the world of her favorite show.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs and alerts guys!**

**Here's Chapter 2 for ya!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When we reached the parking lot, Sam started talking again. "You know, I was thinking, Dean. Maybe we could go after the cult."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why? What difference would that make?"

"Well we could use it on Lucifer, you just said-"

Dean cut him off. "I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped walking, and Sam did the same. I walked up to the back of the impala. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight to the last man. But let's at least be honest, I mean we don't stand a snowball's chance and you know that." Sam looked away, and sighed. "I mean, hell, you of all people know that." Dean started walking towards the impala. Sam stopped him.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

I bit my lip, and whispered, "Oh great, so I come in when they're still in pissy bitch mode. Fan-freakin-tastic."

Dean and Sam stand there, looking at each other. After a few seconds, Dean finally speaks up.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean I really tried." Sam's face fell, and I fought the urge to run over to him and give him a hug and tell him that it'll be all right. "But I just can't keep pretending that everything is going to be all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be." I roll my eyes.

"You chose a demon over your own brother. And look what happened."

Sam looked exasperated. "I would give anything, anything, to take it all back."

Dean nodded slightly. "I know you would. And I know how sorry you are, I do. But man, you were the one I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways I can't even…" He stopped. I clenched my jaw and looked away.

"I'm just having a hard time, forgiving and forgetting here. You know?" Sam nodded slowly, and looked up at Dean.

"What can I do?"

Dean shook his head. "Honestly? Nothing." Sam's face fell, and I tried hard not to go over and hit Dean. "I just don't, I don't think that we could be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you." The look on Sam's face did it for me. My fists clenched, and I knew I was going to lose it, so I walked over and opened the back door to the impala, and slammed it shut, not caring if it pissed Dean off. After a few minutes, Dean stepped into the car.

I was looking out the window, and I knew that he was looking back at me, but I just ignored him. "Rae. Look-"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Don't talk to me right now." I winced when I heard how callous I sounded. I looked down at my hands. "Sorry. I just, wasn't too pleased with how this episode ended, and then seeing it live, in person… not any better. Worse, in fact," I looked up at Dean. "So, just give me a little time. And I'll be fine." Dean nodded, and turned around to turn the impala on. Sam stepped into the car, and we drove off.

* * *

><p>For the time being, we were staying in a motel. This, of course, didn't surprise me. I stepped inside and looked around. Two queen beds, a couch, and a tv. I went over to the couch and laid down. Sam looked over at me, as a pulled my ipod out of my jean pocket, thankful I had at least this on me.<p>

"Rae, you can sleep on the bed."

I looked up at him. "There's no need, really. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch. You two can have the beds. I really don't care." I smiled up at him.

Sam looked at me like he wasn't sure. "Are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

I shook my head. "Seriously Sam. I'm fine with the couch." I shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position. When I did, I smiled up at him. "See? I'm all comfy."

Sam shook his head, smiling. "And you aren't even going to get a pillow? Or change? You can't sleep in jeans."

I shrugged. "I don't have any clothes to change into, so no need to change. And the arm rest can serve as my pillow."

Sam smacked his head. "Of course you can't change. Do you want me to take you somewhere right now? I mean, you will need clothes for the morning, and… for however long you're going to be here." Dean finally emerged from the bathroom.

"I can take her, Sam. I'll grab some food too, while we're at it."

I looked over at Dean and smiled. "Thanks, Dean."

He nodded. When he grabbed the car keys, he stopped and looked down at me. "Rae, how old are you?" "Oh, um, 19. I'm almost 20 though. Three more months." I smiled. Dean grinned. Sam laughed a little.

"You're so young. And now you've been brought into this world."

I shrugged. "It's not too bad, really. I mean, I get to see you guys, which is awesome. And being tortured by an angel wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although I'd prefer for that to never happen again."

Dean just looked at me. "Ok, then kid, let's go."

We drove around and found an outlet mall. I looked over at Dean, and saw the expression that all men get when shopping with women. I laughed. "Dean, you don't have to come with me. You can just wait here in the food court, and I'll shop around."

Dean looked relieved. "Ok, thank you." I patted his arm. "No problem." Dean handed me a credit card, and let me do my shopping.

It only took me an hour to get back to Dean with several bags filled with 6 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of shorts, a few different skirts, several tops, a few sweaters and jackets, and other essential clothing items.

Dean looked slightly impressed. "You got all this in an hour?"

I grinned. "Girls are very good when it comes to shopping."

Dean shook his head. "Ok then." We walked back to the car, and Dean went to a nearby grocery store, similar to Walmart, and bought a few food items. I saw one isle, and asked Dean if I could borrow the credit card real quick.

"Yea, sure. What do you need? I could just put it with my stuff."

I bit my lip, and couldn't keep the blush from coming to my cheeks. "Um, no that's fine. This is something I need to get, um, by myself." I think Dean understood what I was getting at, and he gave me the credit card.

I went down the isle I needed, and then went down the isle where shampoos and soaps were. Then I remembered that I need something to put all my clothes in, and went and bought a big duffel bag.

When Dean saw the duffel bag, he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Good thinking." I nodded, and we headed to the impala.

After a few minutes, Dean looked over at me. "Rae, um. Can we talk about earlier?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yea."

Dean looked back at the road and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but-"

"Now, Dean, I'm going to have to stop you there." I turn to face him. "Dean. I know you think that what you are doing is the right thing. But it's making Sam more distant, and that isn't what you need. You guys need to work together to get through this instead of blaming each other for all the bullshit that's happened over time. Ok?" I turn back and look out the window. Dean looks over at me. He sighs then takes my hand. Surprised, I look over at him.

"Rae, I know you think that I'm treating Sam like crap. And I hate feeling like this all the time, having to worry about him. What he did, I just can't get past it."

I sigh and pull my hand slowly out of his. "Nothing good comes from holding a grudge, Dean. But I understand what you mean. So I'll let it go." I smile up at him.

He smiles back and pats my arm. "Thanks, kid."

When we get back to the motel, Sam is fast asleep on the couch. I frown. "Dammit! I told him that I would sleep on the couch."

Dean laughs. "He can be stubborn at times."

"I'll say." I shake my head.

I walk to the bathroom and change into gray cotton shorts and a navy blue tank top. When I come out of the bathroom, Dean is only in sweat pants. I blush and quickly look away, putting my clothes in my new duffel bag. I hear Dean laugh and look over at him.

"What?" I ask.

He just shakes his head. "You. You're blushing."

I look away and blush harder. "Yea, well, you're half naked. Not my fault that you're hot." I bite my lip and swear in my head. I feel my cheeks heat up even more, knowing by now that they are tomato red.

I glance at Dean, and see him grinning. "Oh, you think I'm hot, do you?"

I shrug. "Well, yea. I mean, both of you are very hot. That's one reason why I watched the show. You know, good eye candy."

Dean laughs. "Well, that's nice to know."

I cant help but smile, and look over at Dean. "Yea, well, don't get too cocky. Big egos are a huge turn off to girls."

He smiles, and gets in bed. "Thanks. That's also good to know."

I laugh. "Night Dean." I say, crawling into bed.

"Night Rae." After a few minutes, we both fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! This was a short chapter! A filler. But morebetter will be coming!**

**Please Review! It gives me motivation to know that people are reading! :)**


End file.
